Nights Out
by brandy mallory
Summary: Drunken nights out were possibly Levi's least and most favorite nights all at the same time. (LeviHan, Smut)


A/N: I haven't written Fanfiction in so long *I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS MESS BELOW*

* * *

Nights in the Survey Corps weren't exactly rare by any stretch of the imagination. While they weren't an every night occurrence, after a long week of training, the older members of the crew often took the opportunity of having the next day off to get smashed at the local bar. And, as they were military and could get away with it, they often dragged the younger recruits along with them.

This may have had something to do with high death rate in the branch, which caused the bar maids to easily turn a blind eye and let the young soldiers have some fun before being shipped off to death at the hands of titans.

So the fact that on this night the bar was empty except for a full crew under the wings of freedom wasn't a surprise to anyone. What was a surprising thing was that Levi was actually among them. Not that Levi didn't drink with the crew, but he never came out when they brought the younger recruits along, always claiming that he "didn't have time to babysit". Unfortunately, he had caught wind from Mike that the young Eren was being dragged along, and he didn't trust that the kid wouldn't drunkenly transform and kill everyone.

"More to drink sir?" The bar maid asked, pausing at the back table he was currently all alone at, "A pint of ale or wine?"

"Vodka water," he replied, surveying the room as to how much longer he would probably be here, "Might as well make it a double and bring two of them."

As the bar maid hurried away to get the drinks, a familiar figure sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his, "And how is my favorite shorty doing tonight?"

Levi glared at the mess of a squad leader beside him, her ponytail half out, glasses sideways and for some reason the only thing under her jacket was a thin white undershirt instead of her usual blouse, "Hanji, what have I told you about losing your clothing at the bar? You can't keep stealing new jackets and pants out of the supply closet, eventually someone will complain and there is no way I've saving your dirty ass."

"But Heichouuuuu!" She wined, twisting in her chair and moving to lay her head in this lap.

"Don't you Heichou me," he snapped back, grabbing a glass from the bar maid as she delivered his drinks, "Fucking drunk pig you are."

He slammed back the vodka, before handing the maid coin, "Bring me two more," a tug on his pant straps as he felt her hand run up and down his leg, "and another bottle of wine for the disaster on my lap please."

"Thirsty?" She inquired, looking straight up at him, "I thought you were only here to watch out for my favorite titan boy?"

He started on the second drink, trying not to pay attention to the way her second hand was playing with the end of his shirt, "You know very well that he passed out pretty quick after you bought him all those shots, and Misaka & Armin already carried him back to the base."

"It was a fun experiment while it lasted, I was wondering if the titan ability affected the rate in which alcohol was absorbed into the body. My primary conclusion is that due to the regeneration the effects are increased, or Eren is simply a total light weight." She paused for a moment, as if pondering something, "Maybe if we tried beer instead of just straight whiskey the dilution of the mix would-"

She was silenced as his hand reached down to cover her mouth, "Must you always ramble on about your stupid experiments?"

Her lips moved against his hand as she tried to carry on against it. He ignored her as the next round of drinks arrived, looking out into the bar at the drunken party that was taking place. The bar was about as loud as it could get on a Sunday night. Jean and Sasha were having a drinking contest while half the bar cheered them on, while the other half of the bar (save for Mike and Petra, who were making out against the dart board) was singing along to some sort of drinking chant that Reiner had started.

He felt a wetness against his hand and his attention snapped back to the lady on his lap, who had wrapped her tongue around his finger.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned, already half knowing as he allowed her to suck the finger into her mouth to play with.

"Why are you still here Levi?" She mumbled as she played with his finger like a toy.

"Tsh," He growled, "You know exactly why I'm still here Hanji."

Her hand un-tucked his shirt, sliding under it to feel lazily up his chest before sliding back down to the waistband of his pants. Drunkenly she tried to undo his belt, letting out a frustrated moan as it proved more difficult than excepted.

Downing another of his drinks, he removed his fingers from her mouth to quickly unbuckle it himself, before sliding it down to rest on her chest, playing with her petit breasts and thanking whatever gods that the table hid the actions from the rest of the bar. Her hand moved down his pants to find his waiting erection, fondling it before pulling the length out into the open.

Shifting on his lap, Hanji lifted her head above him, bracing herself against his legs as she slowly sucked him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his cock as she took him all in. His free hand came up to rest on her head, fingers woven into her ponytail as she began to bob up and down.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back on the bench, trying not to show much emotion as his heartbeat increased with the pleasure the squad leader was giving him. A small groan escaped his lips as she sucked on the head of his cock, causing her to look up at him with a sinful smile.

"I didn't say stop" he muttered, gently pushing her down his shaft. He felt her giggle against him as she speed up, causing him to swear before another groan left his mouth. Feeling himself grow closer to climax he adjusted his hips so he could thrust into her, his hand pushing her down onto him at an increasing speed until finally, with a not to quite moan, he came.

He opened his eyes to look around as Hanji sucked up his juices, cleaning him up and swallowing all evidence. No one had noticed the two of them at all; in fact, the soldiers were mostly taking bets on who would win in an arm wrestling match between Ymir & Jean.

While he tucked himself away, doing up his pants but leaving his shirt out, Hanji sat back up, grabbing the bottle of wine the bar maid had brought with the last round. She pounded back a quarter of it before moving to straddle the corporals lap. He pulled her head down to kiss her, the taste of sex mixed with wine.

"Shall we go back to base or rent a room this time?" she purred as they separated, "Erwin will probably kill us if we break another bed frame on him."

"True," He nibbled at her collarbone, "But the cost of paying for a wrecked inn room again…"

"True, that last time was pretty messy" She replied as his hands stroked her thighs, "Oh! And if we go back to base I can check up on Eren and see if his condition changed at all since he got-"

He cut her off with a kiss before biting at her lip, "We're renting a room."

* * *

A/N: Once again. Sorry.

I'll write the next part later if people want it. Or if I feel like it.


End file.
